


A Woman Knows

by Rhianne



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the CSI100 LiveJournal drabble community. Het drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman Knows

He doesn’t watch her anymore. She’s always been aware of him, in the background, saying with his eyes and smile the words he could never give voice. She always smiled back, wrapping the memory of those moments around her heart to treasure at length in the silence of an empty apartment. 

She’s had nothing to treasure lately, and now she’s the one who watches him. 

Their affair is over before it began, she can see that, even though no words were ever spoken, they’ve never touched, never kissed. 

He’s moved on to someone else, someone more suitable. 

A woman knows.


End file.
